Bonheur fatal
by Mayrim
Summary: Hermione n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se chicaner comme ça avec Ron. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son bonheur serait fatal... -Fic complète-
1. Question de look

**Hola! Bon, ici, c'est _absolument rien de nouveau_, c'est juste une fic que j'ai ré-organisée pour qu'elle ait plus d'allure (dans le sens des chapitres et tout, pas de l'histoire!).**

**Alors bon, c'est un Draco/Hermione, mais, comme c'est ma première fic, j'm'enva être très franche avec vous, elle est pas terrible! Je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais bon… c'est classique, cliché et trop facile, mais, si vous voulez la lire, allez-y lol… c'est quand même pas _SI_ pourri que ça mais c'est loin d'être la meilleure!**

**Babye et bonne journée!**

**Mayrim xxx**

**QUESTION DE LOOK**

Une sixième année débutait à Poudlard dans 2 jours. Eh oui! Après un si court été, il était venu le temps des études. Pourtant, Harry était très heureux à cette unique pensée, car il quittait enfin les Dursley pour 10 mois! Il y avait de quoi se réjouir! De plus, Harry allait revoir sa bien-aimée officielle depuis l'an dernier, Cho Chang. D'ailleurs, elle lui manquait terriblement. Et Dieu sais que l'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas que Harry laisse sortir Hedwige, donc, il n'avait pas reçu le moindre mot de Cho. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ce que Harry espérait, c'est qu'elle comprenne lorsqu'il lui expliquerait. Cho n'était pas la seule chose qui lui manquait. Ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être loin d'eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, son vrai chez lui, à Poudlard.

…

-Ok! Ok! Que tout le monde se prennent un chariot! Oh Ron, mon chou, peux-tu aider ta petite sœur? FRED! GOERGE! Ça suffit maintenant! Dépêchez-vous!

Harry connaissait bien cette voix. Tout de suite lorsque l'oncle Vernon l'avait abandonné à la gare de King's Cross, il l'avait repérée à travers la cohue. C'était celle de Mme Weasley, la mère de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Harry courut alors vers eux avec son chariot plein de malles, en prenant bien soin de ne pas heurter personne au passage.

-HARRY! s'exclama Ron, visiblement très heureux de revoir ce visage près de lui.

Harry lui fit un large sourire, avant de voir que Fred et Goerge, les frères jumeaux de Ron, avaient déjà passé la barrière pour aller au quai 9¾, prendre le Poudlard Express.

-Oh! Bonjour cher Harry! s'exclama Mme Weasley. Désolée, on se reparlera plus tard, trésor. Vous allez être en retard! Allez Allez!

Avant même qu'elle ait fini de dire sa phrase, Harry et Ron avait déjà passé la barrière, suivit de Ginny, la petite dernière des Weasley.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, il savaient bien ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

-ALLONS! ALLONS! Par ici les malles! Vous, montez à l'intérieur! lança un homme au crâne un peu dégarni au trois derniers arrivants.

Comme de fait, il obéirent.

À la recherche d'un compartiment vide, ils entendirent une voix bien familière les appeler.

-Hey! Ron! Harry! Et...Ginny! Par ici!

C'était Hermione Granger, la célèbre fille du trio d'inséparables. En entendant ces paroles, les gars (et la fille) se ruèrent sur le compartiment où se trouvait leur amie.

-Je suis SI contente de vous retrouver! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton plus jovial que jamais.

Par contre, juste avant de dire cela, elle avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Ginny, qui regardait maintenant par la fenêtre. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que l'an dernier, Hermione avait dit à Harry qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié envers lui, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il en pinçait pour Cho. Et comme tout le monde savait, Ginny était amoureuse d'Harry. Donc, ç'a faisait une rivale pour Hermione, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à rivaliser, puisque Harry avait une petite amie. Pourtant, aucun malaise ne s'était établie entre Harry et Hermione, à son grand bonheur.

-Alors! lança Ron, quoi de neuf vous deux?

Harry fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire un « Pas grand chose ».

Par contre, Hermione s'ouvrit la bouche pour ne plus s'arrêter. La seule chose qui la coupa pendant un instant, fut Harry qui avait parler par-dessus elle.

-Quoi? s'interrogea-t-elle, qu'à-tu dis?

-Je vais essayer d'aller trouver Cho, moi, répéta-t-il.

Hermione sentit un pincement à son cœur lorsqu'elle vit Harry refermer la porte du compartiment derrière lui. Mais bon. Il aimait Cho, c'était ainsi.

Donc, elle se remit à parler et parler à Ron qu'elle voulait se concentrer d'avantage sur ses cours et avoir de meilleures notes et blablabla...

Ron laisse échapper un soupir et pensa ;

-Comment peut-on avoir de meilleures notes en ayant déjà 100 partout?

Comme Hermione n'arrêtait plus, Ron vit passer la dame aux friandises dans le couloir. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, acheta plusieurs Fizwizbiz et se rassit. Hermione s'était arrêtée de parler en contemplant les bonbons.

-Fiou! pensa Ron. Je savais que cette dame me servirait à quelque chose un jour. Elle vient de me sauver la vie!

-Ron... dit Hermione.

Il la regarda avec des gros yeux car il croyait qu'elle allait se remettre à parler.

-Je vais lire d'accord? acheva-t-elle.

-No problemo! répondit Ron avec un sourire.

En se gavant des derniers Fizwizbiz, il profita du silence d'Hermione qui lisait pour la contempler. Hermione était très jolie cette année. Elle avait prit des formes généreuses durant l'été, et ses cheveux, qui n'était plus touffus, était remonté en une queue de cheval très haute, avec deux mèches sur son visage. De plus, elle avait une fine ligne de crayon noir sous les yeux, ce qui avantageait leur couleur noisette. Par dessus tout, elle n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe de sorcier. Elle était donc vêtue d'une camisole rose et d'un jeans moulant.

-Mouais... Sexy, pensa Ron.

Mais il s'interrompit. Venait-il de dire que sa meilleure amie était sexy?

-Peut-être... pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Tant qu'à ne rien faire, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire.

-Hermione... tu es...euh... jolie aujourd'hui.

Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin, regarda Ron et devint légèrement rouge.

-C'est...gentil...Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, pour être certaine de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un silence gênant reposait dans le compartiment, mais, il se brisa rapidement.

-MALEFOY! Fiche le camp! Personne ne t'as invité à c'que je sache! dit Ron, d'un air frustré.

Drago Malefoy était l'ennemi juré du trio. Il leur menait la vie dure depuis leur arrivé à Poudlard. Malgré cela, Malefoy n'était pas un garçon très laid. Il était séduisant même, mais son attitude en repoussait plus d'une.

-Oh DÉSOLÉ, Weasley! Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé, toi et ta petite amie sang-de-bourbe! répliqua Drago, en tournant son regard vers Hermione, qui ne lisait plus.

Mais soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux plus grands. Était-ce bien Hermione qui était devant lui? Hermione Granger? La fille au dents de lapin qu'il avait toujours trouvé très repoussante?

-Elle a dont bien changé celle-là! pensa-t-il. J'dirais même qu'elle est...bien roulée cette année. Pas mal jolie la sang-de...

Il s'arrêta. Venait-il de dire que son ennemi, après Potter bien sûr, était... BELLE? Il aimait mieux de pas y penser. Un cri le ramena à la réalité.

-Hé ho! Si t'ai pour rester planté là à rien dire, dégage! s'écria Hermione.

-C'est... C'EST C'QUE J'FAIS! Je vais pas rester ici, ç'a pourrait m'affecter! répliqua Malefoy.

Il quitta en hâte le compartiment, des papillons au ventre.

-Bizarre comme truc! pensa-t-il.


	2. Se libérer

SE LIBÉRER 

L'arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard se fit en un clin d'œil. Beaucoup trop vite pour Harry, qui aurait voulu que le voyage dure toujours, car lui et Cho s'étaient bécotés tout le long.

Comparé aux années précédentes, le soleil brillait sur le village et le ciel ne comportait aucun nuage. Qu'un seul bleu magnifique. En regardant celui-ci, Hermione pensa aux yeux de Harry, qui était du même bleu. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, en remettant ses yeux vers la porte de sortie.

Comme d'habitude, Hagrid prit les premières années en charge. Comme Hermione s'apprêtait à descendre la haute marche, Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider. En profitant, elle s'appuya contre lui pour sortir du wagon.

-Il est pas dans son état normal lui...ça, c'est sûr, marmonna Hermione.

Pas plus de 40 secondes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Cho et Harry.

-Ouais... tu t'es pas mal amusé mon vieux! ricana Ron en regardant le visage de Harry recouvert de rouge à lèvres.

Celui-ci donna un coup de coude à son ami et ils se dirigèrent tout les 4 vers les carosses qui les attendait.

L'arrivée au château fut très excitante pour les nouveaux arrivants, mais certainement pas pour les sixième années. D'ailleurs, ils se dirigeaient déjà vers leur salle commune respective.

-À plus tard, murmura Harry à Cho, avant de laisser sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

Hermione monta les escaliers, préférant ne pas se rappeler ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Par contre, en entrant dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Elle était chez elle, enfin. Elle monta dans le dortoir s'habiller, quittant Ron et Harry qui faisaient de même.

Rendue en haut, elle retrouva ses choses avec joie. Elle enfila sa robe, pris une brosse et s'arrangea les cheveux qui avait retroussés un peu avec le vent.

-Je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir Harry et Cho ainsi tout l'année... soupira-t-elle. Mais on dirait que je n'ai guère le choix de faire avec...

30 minutes plus tard, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune, retrouvant du même coup Harry et Cho, appuyés l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit pour regarder dehors, attendant Ron.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il se précipita, prit Hermione par les épaules et sorti en trombe de la salle avec elle.

-Mione! Tu ne peux pas les regarder sans cesse comme ça! Ç'a finira par les agacer tu vois? lança Ron, sur un ton de père qui chicane sa fille.

-Je...je les regardait? dit-elle.

-Oui... comme tantôt dans le carosse! répondit Ron en roulant les yeux.

-Oh... répliqua Hermione dans un commencement de larmes.

-Oh non... Hermione tiens le coup! S'il-te-plaît... ma chemise sera encore trempée! entreprit Ron avec un ton de pitié.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle éclata en sanglots en disant des choses inaudible qui ressemblait à « Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas? ». Elle se blottit dans les bras de Ron, qui la serrait à présent très fort pour la consoler.

-Elle a tenu le coup dans le train et même dans le carosse... pensa-t-il, mais là, je suppose que l'école lui rappelle trop de chose...

Hermione se détacha de lui en faisant sécher ses dernières larmes. Ron lui adressa un sourire et ensemble, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour le banquet de début d'année, suivit de près par Harry et Cho.

Presque tous les élèves était déjà là, y compris Malefoy et ses crétins d'amis, Crabbe et Goyle. Au passage d'Hermione, Crabbe surprit Malefoy en train de suivre chacun de ses pas. Il lui donna une claque derrière la tête, pour le raisonner.

-Voyons, Drago! T'as quand même pas un œil sur sang-de-bourbe, j'espère! dit Crabbe, dans un rire épais.

-Bien sûr que non, imbécile! répondit-il avec un regard de fureur.

-Tu pense vraiment? Voyons Drago...sois honnête...

Malefoy se donna une claque au visage pour faire taire sa conscience. Alors qu'il prenait une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours annuel.

Tous les élèves regardèrent de près ou de loin la répartition du choixpeau magique puis, après un bon 45 minutes, le festin commença.

-Il était TEMPS!, pensa Hermione, qui ne cessait d'entendre Ron se plaindre qu'il mourrait de faim.

Tout le monde commença à dévorer les nombreux plats qui venaient d'apparaître dans les assiettes d'or devant eux. Tous sauf Hermione. Oh si, elle mangeait, mais d'une drôle de façon. Elle gobait Harry des yeux. C'était le seul temps ou Cho n'était pas dans les parages, malgré que Harry se retournait constamment pour la regarder, assise à la table des Serdaigle.

-Mione! murmura Ron, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Arrête ça!

Hermione tourna son regard ailleurs, l'air maussade.

Une fois le repas terminé, passé minuit, les étudiants retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione, qui marchait lentement derrière les autres, sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. C'était Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu m'attaque? s'écria-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, répondit Malefoy, avec un sourire narquois.

-Alors, ôte tes sales pattes de mon bras! s'écria-t-elle de plus belle.

-Je dois te parler! reprit-il, sans tenir compte de ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

Stupéfaite, elle le suivit en bas des escaliers, dans le hall d'entrée.

Un moment de silence s'installa.

-OUI...J'écoute!! s'impatienta Hermione.

-Voilà...je voulais simplement te dire que...

-QUE? s'écria-t-elle.

-Que...tu es pas mal belle cette année... t'as l'air d'avoir changée, reprit-il, à moitié rouge.

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Encore une de ses mauvaises blagues, pensa-t-elle.

Elle le regarda, mais il semblait être sérieux.

-C'est tout, dit-il.

-Quoi? C'est tout!? pensa Hermione. C'est flatteur, mais quand même... c'est Malefoy!

-D'accord...euh...M...Merci, répondit-elle, avec une hésitation suspecte.

Gêné, Drago prit la fuite.

En remontant les marches, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir des Serpentard.

-Malefoy...a...un cœur?! Il a... des sentiments mêmes?! se dit-elle, tout bas.

Ricaneuse, elle monta se coucher.


	3. Une triste chute

ÉTRANGE ACCOLADE 

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques de lendemain, Hagrid les plaça deux par deux.

-Ronald et Harry, Lavande et Seamus, Hermione et Drago... en poursuivant.

Hermione semblait mécontente d'être avec Malefoy, mais pas lui. Il lança un sourire narquois à la brunette et s'approcha d'elle, attendant les directives.

-Bon...vous allez donner à boire à ces jolis bébés licornes aujourd'hui. Je suggère que les filles s'approchent en premier, les licornes auront moins peur, continua Hagrid.

Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'ils nourrissaient les licornes. Tandis que Hagrid était en grande conversation avec Lavande, Drago se décida à parler.

-Alors? Tu me laisse le faire aussi? demanda-t-il.

-Ben... oui. Tiens, c'est la bouteille. Attention, sois pas trop brusque! s'écria Hermione en tendant la bouteille.

Mais connaissant Drago, qui n'était pas doux, elle savait bien qu'il n'écouterait de fait, il échappa la bouteille de lait sucré, ce qui affola un peu la bête.

-QUEL-IDIOT! pensa Hermione.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille, mais Malefoy fit de même, en même temps.

Leurs mains se touchèrent. Pendant un instant, le monde avait semblé ralentir. Hermione regarda Drago un quart de seconde. Elle sentait sa main douche et chaude par dessus la sienne. Elle aurait juré qu'un courant électrique étrange avait passé entre eux deux.

Puis, le monde se remit à tourner normalement. Hermione, visiblement gênée, enleva sa main et prit la bouteille. À sa grande surprise, Malefoy ne la traita pas de sang-de-bourbe ou quoi que ce soit. Non. Au contraire, il lui adressa le plus beau des sourires qu'elle ait jamais vus.

-Mais... il va pas bien lui ou quoi? marmonna Hermione.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde s'empressa de prendre leur affaires et partirent en hâte. Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione, qui rangeait elle aussi ses affaires, un peu dans la lune.

-Wow! Quelle chance! En équipe avec Malefoy! s'exclama Ron en riant.

Pendant un instant, Hermione resta silencieuse, écoutant Ron et Harry se moquer de Drago. Puis, elle perdit patience.

-Stop! s'écria-t-elle,...je me suis bien amusée durant ce cours, moi.

-Bien amusée? Mione... tu vas bien? As-tu prit ton petit déjeuner ce matin? répliqua Harry sur un ton amusé.

-Malefoy semble différent cette année, c'est tout... répondit Hermione, les yeux dans le néant, regardant Drago marcher au loin.

…

Trois jours avaient passé depuis l'accolade de mains. Hermione ne cessait d'y penser. Peut-être qu'elle en voulait plus?

-NON, VOYONS, HERMIONE! s'écria-t-elle dans sa tête, c'est ton ennemi. ENNEMI.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Malefoy dans le couloir. Il lui adressa un de ces sourires que seul lui savait faire, puis la dévora entièrement des yeux au passage.

Hermione sentit la chaleur lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était devenue rouge, à cause de ce sourire charmeur. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que Drago ait tourné le coin. Une fois de plus, sa conscience lui parla.

-HERMIONE! Tu aimes Harry plus que tout, voyons! lui dit-elle.

D'ailleurs, elle rebroussa chemin, pour le trouver celui-là.

Dans le mile. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, il était là, seul, faisant ses devoirs. Seul. Eh oui, pas de Cho dans les parages. Hermione se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut Harry! lança-t-elle.

-Oh, Salut Mione! répondit Harry sur un même ton.

-Harry, poursuivit-elle, tu veux bien m'aider pour le devoir de botanique? C'est que... j'ai de la difficulté.

-Ouais, certainement, dit-il, un peu rosit.

-Mais je trouve ça un peu trop bruyant ici. On va dans la salle commune?

-Si tu veux, répondit Harry en rangeant plumes, encre et parchemins.

Une fois arrivés là haut, ils étaient seuls. Ils commencèrent leur devoirs...pour ne jamais les terminer. Harry et Hermione avaient discuter et rigoler toute la soirée. Jamais ils n'avaient eu du plaisir comme ça ensemble. Jamais.

-Oh! Tu as vu l'heure? Onze heure! On ferait bien d'aller dormir! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de la pièce.

-Oui, tu as raison...mais...nos devoirs eux? s'interrogea Harry.

-Oh... on inventera une excuse! Chourave comprendra, répondit-elle en baillant. Bonne nuit Harry!

Avant même d'attendre la réponse, elle monta dans son dortoir. Harry la regarda monter, les yeux pétillants, satisfait de sa soirée.


	4. Étrange accolade

**UNE TRISTE CHUTE**

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa était ce que Drago lui avait dit la veille. Son pire ennemi lui avait dit qu'elle était...belle! Incroyable. Elle se mit à rire toute seule dans son lit, en regardant sa montre sur sa table de chevet.

-9:34... Parfait...NEUF HEURES TRENTE-QUATRE!? Oh et merde! Je suis en retard! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sortit de son lit en trébuchant, se rua sur ses vêtements, empoigna ses livres et couru hors du dortoir.

-Et potions en plus! Mon heure est arrivée! pensa Hermione, tout en se recoiffant rapidement en dévalant les escaliers.

En passant devant la grande salle, elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était complètement vide.

-Bizarre... se dit-elle.

Alors qu'elle courait vers le cachot des potions, quand elle arriva, il n'y avait personne. Personne sauf... Malefoy.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe s'il-te-plaît? dit Hermione, en reprenant son souffle.

-Oh mais bien sûr, sang-... Hermione. Je vais te le montrer même, répliqua Malefoy.

Sur ce, il prit les livres d'Hermione, les déposa sur la table et lui fit signe de le suivre. Curieuse, naturellement, elle le suivit. Soudain, elle pensa à quelque chose.

-Hey! Comment ce fait-il que ce soit TOI qui m'ai attendu? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que Rogue me l'a demandé... ou plutôt parce que je me suis porté volontaire, répondit Malefoy, avec un ton d'impatience.

Ils étaient maintenant rendus à l'extérieur.

-Drago! J'te préviens, embarque-moi pas dans tes histoires cinglées! s'exclama Hermione.

-Mais non! Ferme-là et observe! répondit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit que le terrain de Quidditch était inondé d'élèves.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...? pensa Hermione.

Tout les deux se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la mer de monde.

-Alors? Dis-moi ce qui ce passe! s'impatienta Hermione, une fois après avoir rejoint tout le monde.

-Regarde toi-même! dit Drago, avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione se fit alors un chemin à travers la foule. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Cho Chang était étendue par terre, son balai à ses côtés. Elle semblait avoir le bras cassé, son genou était ensanglanté et elle était visiblement inconsciente. Plusieurs profs l'entouraient. Hermione leva les yeux de la malheureuse pour scruter les environs. Naturellement, elle y vit Harry et Ron. Harry ne cessait de pleurer. Ron lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Allons Potter...elle sera remise sur pied dans une semaine tout au plus... ou deux semaines... vraiment tout au plus, lança à Harry Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

-Deux semai..., répondit Harry, déboussolé, se couvrant le visage de ses mains, pour pleurer davantage.

Après un bon cinq minutes de quasi-silence, une voix s'éleva.

-D'accord! Il n'Y a plus RIEN à voir! Tout le monde retourne en classe! s'écria Rogue, le professeur de potions.

Lorsque Harry vit Hermione, il couru pour se faire consoler. Pour la première fois (Oui, ce n'était pas exactement la première fois mais venant de lui, oui) elle l'avait dans ses bras. Elle sentait son souffle irrégulier dans son cou.

-Oh Harry... je suis vraiment navrée...euh...elle se remettra vite, tu verras. Je suis certaine qu'elle pense à toi, même dans son inconscience, dit Hermione, sans trop réfléchir.

-Oui... tu as sans doute raison Mione, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Puis, il se mit à marcher plus rapidement que ses deux amis.

-Ron...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Tombée de son balai pendant son entraînement. Une chute de 33 mètres...Aie, répondit Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Soudainement une pensée l'envahissait. Une mauvaise pensée.

-Si Cho est absente pour 2 semaines, pensa-t-elle, j'ai tout mon temps pour réessayer de séduire Harry...

Elle fût remplie de culpabilité de penser ça, mais quand même, c'était déjà réfléchi.

La journée passa rapidement. Hermione l'avait passée à consoler Harry, avec Ron qui semblait jaloux de Harry quand elle le prenait dans ses bras.

-C'est juste une idée de toi, Hermione! pensa-t-elle.


	5. Le match

LE MATCH 

-TARATATATATATAAAA! Hey Ho! Debout la grande!

-Hein? répondit Hermione à moitié endormie.

Dès qu'elle se réveilla comme il faut, elle vit bien comme il faut qui était la personne qui était venue la réveiller.

-RON! Bon sang!... Premièrement, il est 7 :15! Deuxièmement, on est samedi matin et troisièmement... DÉGAGE D'ICI J'SUIS EN PETITE TENUE!! s'écria Hermione en se cachant avec sa couverture.

-Ok! Ok! , dit Ron en riant, je t'attend en bas!

Elle attendit que les pas de celui-ci soient éloignés avant de sortir du lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là, si tôt? songea Hermione en entrant dans la salle de bain.

25 minutes plus tard, elle descendit dans la salle commune, rejoindre Ron.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama-t-il, presque un record! T'as mis que 25 minutes à te préparer!! pouffa Ron en mimant les gestes d'une fille se maquillant.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un coussin en plein visage.

-Minute, reprit Hermione, j'ai oublier quelque chose, je reviens.

Ron soupira, s'appuya sur le coussin de velours violet et pensa à elle. Hermione avait les cheveux tout bouclés aujourd'hui. Elle portait un haut joliment décolleté et une jupe de jeans un peu courte. Mais pour Ron, les jupes d'Hermione n'était jamais assez courtes.

Elle redescendit.

-So?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en se mettant du gloss au cerises qui sentait incroyablement bon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron, étonné. Ben voyons! C'est le match de Quidditch ce matin! Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Oublié?

Hermione balança la tête d'un air coupable.

-Peut importe! Viens, on va tout manquer! s'exclama Ron en prenant Hermione par le bras.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tout deux dans les gradins, attendant le début.

Les équipes firent leur entrées. Le gradin des supporters de Gryffondor explosa de cris de joie, de même pour celui de Serpentard.

-Ah oui... c'est vrai... Drago fait parti de l'équipe des Serpentard, marmonna Hermione quand elle le vit sortir.

Par le temps qu'elle pense à cela, le match débutait.

-Attentiiiiion! Le cognard se dirige à une vitesse folle vers le batteur de Gryffondor, Fred Weasley quiiii le repousse!!! s'écria Lee Jordan, le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch.

-Le souafle passe à Angelina, qui passe à Katie eeeet... DRING DRING DRING! Gryffondor marque! 10-0 en faveur des lions!

Hermione et Ron sautaient de joie. La brunette souhaitait plus que tout la victoire de Gryffondor, mais, une petite voix en dedans d'elle lui disait qu'elle souhaitait aussi que Drago attrape le Vif D'or...

-Oh! Mesdames et Messieurs! Le match ne durera pas très longtemps! Harry Potter des Gryffondor vient de repérer le Vif D'or, suivi de l'attrapeur des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy!

Vingt minutes après une course folle auprès de la balle dorée, la partie s'arrêta. La foule retint son souffle. Et oui...

-Drago Malefoy attrape le Vif D'or...Serpentard remporte! s'écria Lee, beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Le gradin de Serpentard explosa en un cri unanime. Le hic, c'est que Harry était tombé de son balai lors de sa conquête. De 10 mètres de haut. Tout les Gryffondors se ruèrent sur lui, Hermione la première, oubliant Drago du même coup.

-HARRY! s'écria-t-elle, tu te sens bien?

Harry se redressa, à moitié assis, moitié assommé. Sa vue était un peu floue, ses lunettes cassées pour la 1000ième fois au moins, mais il arrivait tout de même à distinguer (et sentir surtout) Hermione qui passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-O...Oui...je vais bien, répondit enfin Harry en se recouchant sur le sol boueux.

-OH NON il ne va pas bien!

C'était Mme Pomfresh.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Weasley, un peu d'aide svp.

Hermione, inquiète mais impuissante, se contenta de réparer les lunettes du jeune homme et le regarda s'éloigner, à l'aide de PomPom et Ron.

Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy lui adresser un regard qui ne voulait dire elle ne savait quoi, puis, il s'en alla.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, marmonna quelques jurement inaudibles et entra elle aussi à l'intérieur.


	6. Tout un choc

TOUT UN CHOC 

Il était passé dix heures du soir, et, on entendait seulement le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Ron et Hermione attendaient le retour de Harry de l'infirmerie, écrasés dans des fauteuils.

-Tu...tu crois qu'il est ok, Ron? demanda Hermione la voix tremblante en se levant.

-Mais oui, répondit Ron mettant ses bras autour de la taille de celle-ci. Il est fait fort notre Harry. On l'a bien vu auparavant. T'en fais pas.

En d'autre temps, Hermione n'aurait JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS laissé Ron mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, mais maintenant, elle avait du chagrin. Donc, un peu d'affection ne déplaisait pas.

Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés depuis 3 minutes, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

-HARRY! Dieu du ciel MERCI! s'exclama Hermione, lui sautant dans les bras.

Par derrière, Harry fit un sourire à Ron, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et monta au dortoir.

Surprise, Hermione qui était accotée contre Harry pensa.

-Il...ne me repousse pas... il me garde près de lui!

Puis soudain, il se détacha d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit sa main et emmena Hermione vers le canapé. Visiblement, elle était nerveuse. Harry s'assit, fit asseoir Hermione aussi et la blottie contre lui.

-Harry...tu m'inquiètes un peu là... qu'est-ce que?

-Chuuuut... murmura Harry en mettant un doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione.

Puis, il la regarda encore et vint déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres aromatisées aux cerises. Hermione prit bien le temps de goûter ce moment. Était-ce possible? Enfin? Harry et elle? Alors que ce baiser allait devenir plus qu'un simple baiser, une pensée l'arrêta. Elle se leva d'un bond, regardant Harry, qui était stupéfait.

-Harry...je...non, dit-elle nerveusement. Je... crois que je ne ressens plus la même chose envers toi...euh... bien que ce geste était apprécié...je...monte dormir.

Laissant Harry bouche bée, elle monta les marches 4 à 4.

…

Il était trois heures du matin quand Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Puis, elle se mit à penser à ce qui c'était passé avec Harry, 4 heures auparavant. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée? Quelle est la pensée qui avait noué son bon vouloir? Soudainement, elle comprit.

-Drago... murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais depuis le jour des mains, elle fondait littéralement devant lui. En train de rêvasser, elle se fit briser sa bulle par deux personnes qui parlaient fort en bas, dans la salle commune. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les marches à moitié puis stoppa. C'était Harry et Ron. Elle descendit 3 marches de plus et, tendit l'oreille.

-...J'vous ais vu Harry ne me mens pas!... Tu disais que tu voulais simplement lui parler! Je reviens et qu'est-ce que je vois? Harry et Hermione qui s'embrassent!

-Tu comprend vraiment pas Ron, Vraiment pas!

-Oh mais si je comprends! Tu t'ennuie de Cho, tu trouve Hermione de ton goût alors tu saute sur elle!

Harry s'assit calmement avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, que Ron ne lui connaissait pas.

-Elle a grandi notre Mione. Elle est belle. Très belle même. Elle est attirante et elle fait tout pour l'être. Voilà tout! renchérit Harry.

-Je... je m'en contre fou Harry! Tu as fais ça quand tu savais très bien que...

-Que tu l'aimes? Oui, et alors? J'ai juste plus de courage que toi. Elle l'aura vite oublié, « who cares »!

-Non Harry Potter! J'te croyait pas comme ça. Je l'aime énormément cette fille là moi et je n'accepterai pas que tu joue avec elle ainsi!

-De toute façon, ma Cho reviens dans 3 jours.

-Et elle saura c'que tu as fait, crois-moi, POTTER!

Harry sauta sur Ron en lui agrippant le bras droit.

-T'avise SURTOUT pas mon grand. Sinon, j'en connaît une qui sera ravie d'apprendre que tu nourrit des sentiments profonds pour elle depuis 3 ans! s'écria Harry en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller personne.

Ce fût les dernières paroles qu'entendit Hermione. Bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux, elle remonta. Elle se recoucha, en réfléchissant.

-Ron... m'aime? C'est complètement cinglé... et Drago lui... je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens... et Harry...Oh Harry... qui aurait pu croire! De toute façon, je dois en avoir le cœur net de tout ça. Les vacances de Noël m'aideront beaucoup!

Puis, elle se rendormi la tête renfoncée entre 2 énormes coussins.


	7. Savoir la vérité

SAVOIR LA VÉRITÉ 

-Ah tiens, Salut toi.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle commune quasi-vide. Elle chercha qui venait de lui dire bonjour. Elle trouva rapidement. C'était Ron.

-Salut Ron! Pas fâché que ce soit les vacances? répondit Hermione, avec un rire dans la voix.

-Na, du tout! C'est vraiment génial que ma mère m'ai permit de rester ici. C'est quelque chose le souper de Noël à Poudlard. Seul hic, Harry n'est pas là...

-Et puis? ajouta-t-elle en enlevant ses boucles d'oreilles. De toute façon, vous ne vous parler plus depuis que vous vous êtes disp...

Hermione se tût. Elle avait failli dire qu'elle avait écouter sa querelle avec Harry.

-C'était moins une! pensa Hermione. Elle devait changer de sujet...

-Écoute, je monte me changer et si tu veux, on va se promener dehors? Il neige à gros flocons, c'est super beau.

-Euh... d'accord, répondit Ron.

En montant dans le dortoir, Hermione savait bien pourquoi elle avait invité Ron à aller se promener. Au retour, il s'installerais devant un bon feu avec un tasse de chocolat chaud, et, il discuterait le restant de la soirée. Discuterait de tout et de par exemple... si il l'aimait. À cette pensée, un sourire se dressa sur la bouche pulpeuse d'Hermione.

Elle enfila une paire de jeans, un chandail à col roulé d'un rouge vif qui moulait bien ses formes, se redonna un coup de peigne et mit du rouge à lèvres.

-Alors! On y va? demanda-t-elle, en faisant sursauter Ron.

-Oui, certainement, répondit-il avec une certaine nervosité dans la voix.

Cette nervosité qui provenait du fait que UN, il allait se promener dehors avec Hermione, DEUX, elle était incroyablement sexy avec ce chandail et TROIS... tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau et ils sortirent, sous le ciel étoilé, d'où tombait des flocons de neiges géants.

Après avoir marcher 20 minutes dans le silence absolu, Hermione prit la parole.

-Oh! Je sais! Viens avec moi! On va s'étendre dans la neige et on va regarder le ciel! dit-elle, toute enthousiaste.

Ron ne la contraria pas. Il la suivit.

…

C'était merveilleux. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était étendu avec la fille de ses rêves à ses côtés, blottit dans ses bras car elle avait froid.

-Ron... on rentre s'il-te-plaît... je gèle, demanda Hermione.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle commune, assis près du feu. Cependant, ils étaient écrasés dans des fauteuils différent, ce qui déplaisait un peu à Ron. Puis, Hermione pris une grande respiration et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Elle ne passerait pas par 2000 chemins.

-Ron... est-ce que... tu est amoureux de moi? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Il recracha sa gorgé de chocolat chaud dans sa tasse, manquant de s'étouffer.

-.........Je.........tu.....le sais? Comment?

-Je ne savais pas, jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise, juste maintenant, répondit-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ron, qui manqua de s'évanouir par l'émotion.

-Je suis vraiment flattée, Ron... mais tu sais que j'aime D...

-Oui je sais. Ça va. Je peut très bien faire avec, répondit-il, de manière sèche. Je suis au courant depuis longtemps.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Hermione.

-Euh... mais bien sûr, répondit Ron en la regardant de travers.

-Bon... très bien alors. J'espérais que tu comprenne.

Elle donna un baiser sur la joue de Ron, ébouriffa ses cheveux au passage et monta dans son dortoir.


	8. Ça y est

**ÇA Y EST**

Les élèves de Poudlard commençait à trouver le temps excessivement long de maintenant jusqu'au vacances de Noël. Y compris Hermione, puisqu'elle avait mis un petit plan en route dans sa tête pour faire avouer à Ron qu'il l'aimait profondément, ainsi qu'à Drago, pour lui faire dire au moins qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Hermione avait prévu de faire ça durant les vacances de Noël car, elle aurait la paix d'Harry.

-La paix...d 'HARRY? pensa-t-elle.

C'est VRAIMENT ça que je viens de dire?...Cette fois, c'est bon. Je crois bien que je ne l'aime plus...Mais ç'a n'empêche pas que ce baiser de l'autre jour... bien au delà de ce que je croyais, le p'tit Harry Potter.

Pourquoi aurait-elle la paix d'Harry? Il ne retournerait SÛREMENT pas chez les Dursleys pour cette occasion. Non. C'est plutôt la famille de Cho qui l'avait invité.

-Tant mieux! marmonna Hermione en descendant pour aller à son cours de sortilèges.

Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin du corridor pour aller à la rencontre de ses camarades de classe, elle y trouva Malefoy, appuyer contre une large colonne de pierres beiges. Il semblait avoir un regard de démence dans les yeux. Hermione pensa tout de suite à aller le voir, pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait scruté de cette façon en sortant du terrain de Quidditch, il y a 3 semaines.

-Drago... Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller, Miss Granger?

Hermione resta froide de la manière dont il venait de l'appeler. Cela signifiait probablement qu'il était fâché contre elle.

-N...Non, bien sûr... balbutia Hermione.

Malefoy resta muet.

-Alors... tu vas me dire pourquoi tu est parti avec ce regard au dernier match de Quidditch? Je ne t'ai rien fait, à ce que je sache...? acheva-t-elle.

-Non, du tout, répliqua Drago d'un ton aussi froid que celui qu'Hermione venait d'utiliser. C'est simplement que je croyais que tu viendrais me féliciter d'avoir attraper le Vif D'or, Mione.

La brunette cligna des yeux rapidement. Il venait de l'appeler Mione. Tout comme le fesait Ron et Harry. Elle se contenta de regarder Drago avec des yeux tristes, mais qui n'arrivaient tout de même pas à cacher sa colère.

-Drago! Faudrait que tu comprennes que mon meilleur ami venait de faire une chute de son balai!! Il était blessé... je ne pouvais pas le laisser là! Mais si j'aurais pu, je serais venue te voir, tu le sais très bien.

-Ah oui? répondit-il, avec un regard plus fou que jamais. Alors pourquoi tu n'est pas venu me voir le lendemain? Ou dans les jours qui suivaient si tu voulais tant le faire?

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle baissa la tête en guise de désolement.

-Mais non! Mais non! On le sait bien! continua Drago. Saint-Potter était là! Il y avait au moins 14 professeurs autour de lui mais il fallait que tu le voit!

-Drago! Soit raisonnable! J'aimais Harry!

-Oui oui c'est ç...Quoi? Tu aimais Harry?

-Oui... tu étais au courant voyons...je te l'ai dit au cours d'Hagrid.

-Certainement... mais tu as parler au passé, remarqua Drago. Donc, si je comprend bien, tu ne l'aime plus?

Des larmes se mirent à embrouiller la vue d'Hermione.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose se coller contre elle.

C'était Malefoy. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

-Je... je suis désolé Mione... je pensais pas que ç'a pouvait te faire autant de peine... dit-il.

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Elle était en train non seulement de se faire consoler par son pire ennemi, dans ses BRAS et en plus, il s'excusait.

Hermione prit le temps de lui raconter ce qu'Harry lui avait fait le soir du match, ainsi que la discussion entre Ron et lui.

Ensemble, il se rendirent à leurs cours respectifs.

-Mione... attends! cria Drago.

-...Oui? répondit-elle.

-Je... c'...C'est très joli tes cheveux comme ça.

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Il venait de lui faire un compliment, et en prime, un de ses sourires.

Elle se contenta de lui rendre ce sourire juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Ça y était. Dur à croire oui, mais ça y était. Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.


	9. Tout se clarifie

TOUT SE CLARIFIE 

Drago était resté à l'école durant les vacances, lui aussi. Hermione ignorait pourquoi, mais au moins, elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Justement...

-Toc Toc... J'peux entrer ou c'est une zone interdite? demanda Drago en ouvrant la porte du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

-Mais non, ça va, idiot! Entre! répondit Hermione, en riant. Assieds-toi, je reviens dans un instant.

Drago s'assis, regardant le dortoir de long en large. C'était la première fois qui y venait. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et, par chance, elle était vide quand il était arrivé, sinon, il se serait fait mettre à la porte assez rapidement!

Hermione revint. Elle était aller se mettre du gloss.

-Alors... commença Drago. Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, c'est en plein ça! répliqua Hermione, tirant un fauteuil plus près du lit ou était assis Drago.

Elle s'assit dedans et regarda le serpentard dans les yeux.

-Tu as les yeux gris? Je n'avais jamais remarquer auparavant. Ils sont très beaux, complimenta-t-elle.

Hermione jouait le jeu. Elle devait le séduire, puisqu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle croyait qu'il en pinçait pour elle.

-Bah... on est comme ça, nous autres, les Malefoy. Très beaux habituellement! repris Drago, avec un hair hautain, mais pour rire.

Hermione se mit aussi à rire.

-Donc... tu me le dis, ce que tu voulais me dire? poursuivit Malefoy.

-Oh oui... vois-tu... je ne sais pas par quel point commencer... Bon, je me lançe. Crois-tu que... toi et moi... ça ira plus loin que maintenant?

Elle se demandait franchement comment elle avait trouver le courage de lui lancer cette phrase!

Malefoy était visiblement tendu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Soudain, il se mit à réfléchir, regardant le plafond.

Il était vrai qu'Hermione était super belle, même canon. Il était vrai qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Elle était gentille et surtout, agréable à prendre contre lui.

-...Sûrement... répondit enfin Drago.

Hermione sentit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'oeil sur elle!!!

-Euh...reprit-elle, tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir ou tu le crois vraiment?

-J'ai dit « sûrement » répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione cligna des yeux pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et non, c'était bel et bien vrai. Peut-être qu'elle allait sortir avec Drago Malefoy un jour. Elle soupira, espérant que ce soit bientôt.

-Bon... c'est tout, alors? ajouta Malefoy, le ton interrogatif.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre pendant un instant pour réfléchir. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire tout de suite qu'elle l'aimais? Remarque qu'il s'en doutait probablement déjà...

-Oh, oui, c'est tout. Merci d'être passé, répondit-elle, les joues un peu rose.

Drago la regarda sourire pendant un moment, sourit à son tour et sorti en envoyant un baiser volant à Hermione.

En marchant dans le couloir, il pensa.

-Alors...c'est donc vrai... Granger est amoureuse de Malefoy...de moi. On va voir c'qu'on peut faire avec ça... se dit-il tout bas en entrant dans le donjon des Serpentards.

…

La neige fondait rapidement depuis que le soleil était revenu en force. Et de plus en plus, les élèves étaient dehors, à placoter.

Justement, sur l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione décida elle aussi d'aller faire un tour dehors par ce temps radieux, espérant secrètement de rencontrer Drago. Mais bien au contraire, elle y repéra Harry et Ron, tout deux assis sur des blocs de pierre, près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Tiens donc! Ils se parlent à nouveau ces deux là! Il était vraiment temps! Cela faisait un bon 4 mois qu'ils étaient en chicane, pensa-t-elle.

Comme elle allait les rejoindre, une seconde pensée l'arrêta nette.

-Oh... il est vrai que je n'ai pas parler à Harry depuis 4 mois AUSSI...

Depuis le soir ou Harry lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, elle n'avait pas osé lui reparler sérieusement, par gêne. Seulement des « Passe-moi de l'encre » ou des « Donne-moi le jus » étaient sortit en direction du garçon.

-C'est peut-être le temps ou jamais de renouer mon amitié avec lui...et du même coup, je pourrai lui dire que vraiment, je ne l'aime plus... marmonna-t-elle discrètement, pour être sûre que personne ne croyait qu'elle parlait toute seule.

Hermione se précipita. En arrivant, elle vit les deux garçons se tourner vers elle. Ron était devenu rouge tomate et Harry lui, semblait dire « Depuis quand vient-elle quand je suis dans les environs? »

-Harry, dit-elle sur un ton sec et précis, je dois te parler, c'est très important.

Ne lui laissant guère le choix, elle l'empoigna par le bras et l'amena un peu plus loin, là ou Ron ne pouvait les entendre.

-Premièrement, entreprit-elle, je ne t'aime plus, c'est définitif, raison personnelle. Deuxièmement, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'as passé par la tête le soir du 23 novembre dernier?

Harry était bouche bée. Hermione venait de lui dire tout ça en un souffle.

-Ok, dit-il en faisant à semblant d'applaudir, premièrement, félicitations, t'as tout dit ça en une seule respiration et deuxièmement... oui, je vais t'expliquer.

Hermione poussa un lourd soupir d'exaspération. Harry ne semblait jamais prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais là, peut importe, elle attendait des explications.

-Bon, poursuivit-il, il est vrai que c'était pas très approprié de faire ça. Mais vois-tu, depuis que Cho était à l'infirmerie, tu faisait tout pour être irrésistible. Tu étais sans cesse après moi. Ce soir là, j'ai explosé. Tu étais en effet irrésistible et j'ai cru que j'avais un penchant pour toi, que je m'étais laissé prendre dans ton charme. Mais tout ça était trop vite, parce que quand Cho est revenue, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais fou d'elle. Et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. C'est ça, c'est tout, je suis désolé, si tu veux, on recommence à zéro, ah puis en passant, t'embrasse bien. D'autres questions?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de dire. Harry avait cette manie de tout rendre en humour sarcastique. Il l'avait embrassée pendant un bon 5 minutes, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

-Oh Harry... t'es tellement idiot, mais je t'adore tellement! s'exclama-t-elle en riant encore plus.

-Alors... on oublie tout ça... je suis vraiment navré.

-Oui, c'est d'accord. Mais tu dois me promettre que dorénavant, on est des amis seulement.

-Promis, parole de Gryffondor!

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Ouais pis... c'était pas désagréable tant que ça, tu sais... tu l'as pas mal l'affaire « Potter »! s'exclama Hermione en manquant de tomber parce qu'elle riait.

-Ouais, j'avoue! Bon allons, on va rejoindre Ron.

Arrivés, Harry mis ses bras autours des cous de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Si c'est pas merveilleux... on est à nouveau le trio! s'exclama-t-il, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus.

-Ok, ça suffit, ça fait « grand-mère » ces paroles là! lança Ron.

Une fois de plus, ils se mirent à rirent en se dirigeant vers le château.


	10. Je t'aime

**JE T'AIME**

Les étudiants de Poudlard n'étaient pas fâchés de voir le week-end arriver, car une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue en après-midi.

Drago Malefoy était étendu sur le canapé du donjon des Serpentards quand Crabbe et Goyle, ses amis, arrivèrent près de lui.

-Malefoy... entreprit Crabbe, on aurait des questions à te poser.

Drago se redressa brutalement.

-Des questions? dit-il avec un regard méchant, les yeux plissés.

-O...oui, répondit Goyle.

-Bah aller! Vous attendez après qui? s'écria Drago, impatient.

-Bon, ben... on t'as vu pas mal souvent avec sang-de-bourbe au cours de l'année. T'en pince pour elle ou quoi? Ça fait peur!

Malefoy eut un petit rire maléfique.

-Nah nah nah... je vous croyaient plus brillants que ça les gars.

Crabbe et Goyle lui rendirent des regards interrogateurs.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris? Hermione n'est qu'un jeu. Elle est belle, cool à coller puis assez gentille. Je m'amuse à la séduire. En plus, c'est déjà dans la poche.

-Quoi? s'écria Crabbe, c'est déjà fait?

-Oui monsieur! Granger est amoureuse de moi, dit-il avec un rire diabolique. Je lui fais croire que je flashe sur elle aussi. C'est juste drôle. Justement, je m'en vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec elle tout à l'heure. Et j'ai l'intention de l'embrasser. Qui sait? Un baiser et ça pourrait finir en « baiser » pas de « R »...

Sur ce, il se leva, tourna les talons et sorti de la salle, laissant derrière lui un Crabbe et un Goyle stupéfaits, mais heureux de constater que leur ami était rester le même, malin et cruel.

Le soleil brillait une fois de plus à l'extérieur et les jeunes sorciers étaient tous déjà en route pour Pré-Au-Lard. Tous, sauf Drago, qui attendait Hermione dans le hall. Enfin, elle descendit.

-Plus radieuse que jamais! pensa doucement Drago.

Sans gêne et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il prit la main de la brunette, fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens et ils sortirent en direction du village.

Tout le long du chemin, Malefoy sentait Hermione nerveuse car elle serrait sa main très fort. Par contre, à l'entrée de Pré-Au-Lard, elle la lâcha.

-Hum... je vois. Miss Granger de veut pas être vu avec Drago Malefoy... Ça va être encore plus facile que ce que je croyais dans ce cas, marmonna-t-il dans des paroles inaudibles.

Hermione croisa Cho, Harry et Ron qui s'en allait aux Trois Balais boire des Bierraubeurres et prit Drago par la manche pour faire de même. Mais celui-ci resta immobile.

-Oh allez quoi! Ils ne te mangeront pas! Je leur dirai que tu es avec moi! lança Hermione.

-Non, je sais. Je veux simplement aller ailleurs, ça m'ennuie ici, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Où ça? Où veux-tu aller?

-Viens, suis-moi.

Il prit une nouvelle fois la main d'Hermione, qui semblait excitée comme une gamine de 5 ans. Drago l'emmena au bord de la forêt.

-Oh franchement Drago! C'est super ennuyant ici! dit Hermione. Pourquoi on va pas chez HoneyDukes si tu veux pas mettre les pieds aux Trois Balais?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Soudainement, il se mit à fixer Hermione dans les yeux. Celle-ci était un peu effrayée, mais se sentie aspirée par le charme fou de ce regard intense. Il s'avança tout près d'elle, très près même et la plaqua contre le gros érable. Ils se regardèrent pendant un bon 20 secondes, puis, lentement, leurs bouches s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre. Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione sentit les lèvres douces de Drago se presser contre les siennes, leurs langues s'entremêlant. Elle sentit aussi les mais du garçon, qui étaient à présent sur ses hanches. Ce manège dura un bon 2 minutes, puis, Hermione se détacha de ce tourbillon.

-Wow... chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Ça, c'était... magique.

Drago se contenta de sourire.

-Mais... pourquoi as-tu fait ça si... vite? demanda-t-elle, s'avançant vers le lac, l'air mélancolique.

Drago s'avança aussi et mis ses bras autour de la fille, qui était de dos.

-Ben... parce que j'taime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione se retourna avec le plus grand sourire qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Elle l'embrasssa de nouveau, puis, prit sa main sans gêne cette fois. Tout les deux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le village, pour y passer le reste de l'après-midi.

-En amoureux... pensa Hermione, rêveuse.

Pendant cet après-midi qu'Hermione avait qualifiée de « splendide », ils avaient marcher main dans la main, au grand étonnement de tout ceux sur leur passage. Hermione avait passé plus d'une heure chez GaiChiffon, ce qui avait un peu irrité Drago. Mais bon. Si il la voulait, il devait faire des sacrifices. Il avait donc passé tout ce temps assis sur ce banc, en face de la cabine d'essayage, disant à Hermione qui sortait de temps en temps si ç'a allait ou pas.

-Cauchemar! se marmonna-t-il à lui même à moitié mort sur la banquette grise. Je parie que Weasley aurait adoré faire ça avec elle. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'acheter des vêtements qui ont de l'allure...

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit.

-Ça va, j'ai terminé! s'exclama la jolie brunette sur un ton de victoire.

Un étrange « ALLÉLUIA » se fit une place dans la tête de Drago.

Hermione paya, et comme le jour tombait, les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent au château, une fois de plus main dans la main.

-J'en reviens pas! T'as essayer au moins 140 morceaux de linge et tu reviens avec une seule et unique robe! En plus, 30 Gallions! Tu trouve pas que t'exagère Mione? lança Drago, un peu désespéré.

-Voyons! Elle était en vente en plus! Et ça ne fait que 200 euros tu sais... répondit-elle.

-200 quoi? Urko? reprit Drago, intrigué.

-Laisse tomber, je parlais de l'argent moldu, répondit-elle une fois de plus, les yeux brillants, le rire aux lèvres.

Drago adorait ce regard. Mais il devait y faire attention, car après tout, il ne voulait cette fille que dans son lit...du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

En arrivant, il donna un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et la laissa.


	11. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

**TOUTE VÉRITÉ N'EST PAS BONNE À DIRE**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Sur son passage, pleins d'élèves des autres maisons chuchotaient.

-Pssst! Regarde! C'est la petite amie de Malefoy...

-Non, tu plaisantes? Ils se détestent!

-Oh non, plus maintenant! Tu les as pas vus hier toi!

Et ainsi de suite. Hermione ignora ces commentaires et s'empressa d'arriver à la table des Gryffondors.

-Hey, Salut vous deux! dit Hermione, un peu gênée de voir comment ils allaient réagir face à elle et sa nouvelle raison de vivre.

-B'jour, répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de céréales.

-Ah, Salut, dit enfin Harry, absorbé par la Gazette Du Sorcier ainsi que par la photo qui bougeait sur le dessus.

Étrange... ils ne sont sans doute pas au courant... pensa Hermione tout bas.

Elle attendit pendant un moment, quand Ron se leva la tête.

-Mione, qu'est-ce que tu attend? Le courrier? Il est déjà passé. Et tu sais, tu peux manger, j'te volerai pas ton assiette, j'ai finit la mienne et j'ai plus faim, lui dit-il en se moquant un peu.

-Oui... c'est ce que je fais, répondit Hermione en se beurrant 2 tartines.

Puis, il était là. Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Drago venait d'entrer. Tout d'un coup, elle se leva, manquant de renverser son lait sur le journal de Harry et se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Bon, ben... Salut là Hermione! marmonna Ron, un peu offensé.

Hésitant, il finit par parler.

-Harry...tu crois qu'elle l'aime? Elle... est toujours avec ce minable! C'est inquiétant un peu non?

-Hein? Oh désolé Ron... j'ai pas écouté, répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Je me demandais si elle l'aimais, répéta-t-il.

-Mione? Qui ça? Malefoy? T'es cinglé! Du tout Ron. Arrête de t'en faire avec ça! C'est notre ennemi! Oui, Hermione est beaucoup avec lui mais bon. Ça ne prouve rien! T'en fais vraiment pas! dit Harry en riant.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était méfiant, mais il était vrai que Hermione et Drago ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble. C'était comme une loi de la nature.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy et Hermione était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. En entrant, elle frissonna. C'était une pièce très sombre. Plusieurs trucs étaient verts ou argentés, dont la table et les canapés.

Drago prit Hermione par la taille et l'amena dans son dortoir. Contrairement à ceux de Gryffondor, la pièce était fait en carré parfait.

-Alors? Que veux-tu faire? demanda Drago en s'écrasant dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas trop...c'est... ç'a fait peur ici je trouve. C'est pas très jovial.

-Oh, peut-être, mais on a la paix. On a pas des tas de chouettes ringardes qui cognent leurs foutus becs aux fenêtres.

-C'est certain... y'a pas de fenêtres... marmonna Hermione.

Puis ils placotèrent ainsi jusqu'au premier cours, qu'ils avaient en commun, potions. La tête que Rogue fit quand il les vit entrer dans le cachot... qui aurait cru!

-Allons... Malefoy et Granger... drôle d'association...dit-il d'une extrême lenteur. Je ne croyais pas que vous pouviez tomber si bas, Malefoy...

-Oh... on es pas ensemble Monsieur. On est simplement entrés en même temps, c'est tout, assura Hermione, qui provoqua un grand rire dans la classe.

-Je n'en ai pas glissé un mot, Miss Granger, répondit froidement Rogue.

Hermione se ressaisit. Il était vrai qu'elle venait de donner un indice à tout le monde. Elle se renfonça dans sa chaise, écoutant le cours.

La journée passa à une vitesse incroyable. Drago et Hermione avaient passé la soirée ensemble une fois de plus. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis se quittèrent vers dix heures. En refermant la porte derrière lui, Drago se mit à rire diaboliquement.

-Ç'a devrait pas tarder... elle est folle de moi...

Hermione vivait un conte de fées. Vous savez, comme ceux où le méchant se réconcilie avec le bon? Oui, comme ceux-là. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se rappela qu'elle devait revoir ses notes de métamorphose. Elle chercha partout, en vain.

-Ah flûte! J'au dû laisser mon livre dans la chambre de Drago!

Énervée, elle descendit en trombe pour aller le chercher. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour cogner à la porte, elle stoppa, car elle entendait Drago parler avec quelqu'un.

-Goyle! Je te l'ai dit, arrête de paniquer. Hermione n'est qu'un jeu bon sang. Elle est attirante, folle de moi et je l'aurai bientôt sous ma couette, j'te jure!

-Tu me raconteras ça, vieux! lança Goyle.

-Pas tout quand même! répliqua Drago.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire.

Hermione était au bord. Au bord de la porte oui, mais au bord des larmes. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Son conte de fées venait de se détruire. Vous savez comme dans ceux ou finalement, l'ennemi reste ennemi (Parce que c'est son rôle, quand même)? Oui, comme dans ceux-là. Elle rebroussa chemin en déboulant quasiment les marches car elle ne voyait plus rien tellement les pleurs lui embrouillaient la vue.

-Hermione! Oh, quelle rêveuse étais-tu? Avoir cru en Drago Malefoy...pire erreur de ma VIE!!! s'écria-t-elle, pleurant de rage à présent. Elle tomba sur Harry et Ron en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Oh Harry, Ron!

Elle se rua sur eux, et Ron la pris dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang!! s'énerva Harry en voyant le visage rougit de son amie.

Mais Hermione se retint de parler. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne faisait que pleurer.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, un peu contrariés.

-On est tes amis, Mione, tu peux nous le dire tu sais! dit Ron, inquiet.

Mais elle ne parla pas, mouillant davantage la chemise de Ron.

Désespérée, elle se laissa coller par les deux gars. La nuit allait être longue...


	12. Connaitre ses propres sentiments

**CONNAÎTRE SES PROPRES SENTIMENTS**

Le mardi matin, Hermione avait les yeux tout bouffis car elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à sangloter.

-Comment aie-je PU? COMMENT? Être tombé amoureuse de son ennemi, avoir cru qu'il pouvait avoir changé... QUELLE IDIOTE! s'exclama-t-elle en se donna une claque au front. Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup, tout ça... je suis tellement stupide que je suis quand même folle amoureuse de lui!

Repensant douloureusement aux paroles de Drago, elle se dirigea sous la douche, puis, vers son cours de métamorphose, qu'en plus, elle n'avait pas révisé. L'horreur!

Naturellement, comme si tout était calculé à l'avance, elle rencontra Malefoy.

-Mer-vei-lleux, pensa-t-elle, il y a au moins 350 corridors ici et je dois tomber sur celui-là!

Drago s'avança pour aller lui parler, mais elle se mit à marcher plus vite.

-Hey sugar! Ça va pas? demanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant son livre.

-Il se trouve que non, répondit froidement Hermione en reprenant son manuel.

-Et tu voudrais pas dire à l'élu de ton cœur ce qui cloche, sugar?

-Justement. C'est LUI qui cloche, « sugar » !!

Drago la regarda un sourcil levé, l'air soupçonneux.

-Imagine toi donc que hier, je l'ai vu. Puisque j'avais oublié mon livre (Hermione brandit son livre en l'air) dans sa chambre, je suis retournée le chercher. Mais je suis revenue SANS livre. Je suis revenue avec des flots de larmes assez grands pour faire une 6ième océan à la planète!

Malefoy craignait le pire à présent.

-Rien-qu'un-jeu! Rien-qu'un-JEU! SOUS TA COUETTE! Hermione est un JEU, la petite et pauvre innocente GRANGER!

!!S-P-L-A-C-K!!

-Ben dis toi qu'il est fini ce jeu, espèce de "player" à deux faces! J'TE HAIS DRAGO MALEFOY!

Puis elle se mit à courir en pleurant, laissant Drago seul, la joue rougit par la claque puissante de la brunette peinée.

Il la regarda tourner le coin, puis la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fût un sourire narquois, imité par Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient assisté à la scène.

-Bof... elle me manquera! ricana-t-il avant de partir.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait le goût de pleurer. Naturellement, pas devant ses fidèles.

-Voyons, Drago. C'est une fille. Relaxe, se dit-il avant d'entrer dans la salle des Serpentards.

Visiblement, Hermione avait eu tort en pensant qu'il avait du cœur au début de l'année. Vraiment tort.

Les jours passaient vites. Il ne restait que 2 mois et demi d'école, au grand bonheur de certains, au désespoir d'autres, comme Harry. Il ne s'imaginait pas retournant chez les Dursley. Il croisait les doigts pour que les parents de Cho le prenne en pension une partie de l'été.

Hermione et Drago se croisaient souvent. La plupart du temps, le jeune blond ignorait totalement les allées et venues d'Hermione dans les couloirs. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il la regardait marcher, l'âme triste au fond de lui même. Parfois, il essayait même de faire des sourires désespérés à son ancienne douce, mais elle ne répondait sûrement pas.

Drago arriva dans son dortoir pour faire ses devoirs de métamorphose. Il ouvrit son livre et soudainement, il repense à Hermione. Comme ça. Un flash. Mais un flash...amoureux.

-Oh... non non non non! C'est pas vrai! J'suis amoureux d'elle! ... elle me manque terriblement...oh quel con FINI je suis!!

Il se mit à frapper dans son coussin, s'imaginant que c'était sa tête.

-Bon...puisqu'elle refuse même de me regarder... je vais lui écrire.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume et commença. Une fois terminée, il se rendit à la volière, attacha la lettre à la patte d'un de ces oiseaux « ringards » comme il disait, et, le regarda s'envoler vers la tour.

Pour faire changement, Hermione était assise devant son miroir, regardant son reflet pleurer. Elle l'aimais toujours. Énormément même.

-Il doit bien avoir un bon côté... pensa Hermione, en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue. Je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas...je re-veux mon bon Drago...

Sur ces mots, un hibou au plumage doré cogna son bec sur la fenêtre à carreaux salie d'Hermione.

En faisant le saut, elle se leva et alla prendre la lettre, caressant le volatile au passage. Pressée, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le papier.

_Chère Mione, _

_Svp, ne referme pas le mot tout de suite. Lis._

_Au début de tout ça, je croyais vraiment pouvoir te dire « Viens vers moi tendrement, but I'll never say I love you »... tu étais comme une égratignure sur mon cœur de pierre... bref, que je croyais de pierre. Mais maintenant, je regrette. Sûrement que lorsque tu m'as entendu, tu t'es dit « TOI, t'auras jamais mon âme toute crue ». Et tu as raison. Maintenant Mione, je fais la paix avec l'amour, avec moi même. Et je t'envoie cet oiseau pour te dire que je suis réellement tombé amoureux d'une fille qui a su briser l'enveloppe durcie de mon cœur, une fille fantastique, toi. Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire. Tu aurais de bonne raisons. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne te mérite pas..._

_Je t'aime Hermione_

_Drago xxxxxxxxxxx..._

Une seconde larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago... mais je ne peux pas te pardonner si facilement... se dit-elle tout bas, pressant la lettre sur son cœur.

Puis, elle referma le parchemin avec délicatesse.

-Non, je ne pourrai pas te pardonner si facilement... comment avoir confiance en toi une seconde fois... répéta Hermione avant de quitter définitivement la tour de Gryffondor.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle rencontra Harry sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret.

-Mione! Ç'a fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire! lança Harry, visiblement réjouit. Alors, qu'avais-tu l'autre soir? Tu peux me le dire, je ne porterai aucun jugements.

-Même si ç'a un rapport avec Malefoy? dit enfin Hermione, s'avançant vers lui.

Harry hésita.

-M...Même si ç'a rapport avec Malefoy (il frissonna).

-Bon, très bien, poursuivit Hermione, d'un ton plus confiant.

Et ainsi, elle se mit à tout raconter, du moins, un résumé qui dura 7 minutes en tout. À la fin de son récit, Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche toute grande ouverte.

-C'est... c'est un MONSTRE!!! s'exclama-t-il. Et tu... tu l'_aimes_? poursuivit-il dans un ton de dégoût total. Tu est complètement capotée!

-Oui, répondit Hermione dans une voix sèche. Je l'aime.

-Comment peux-tu? Il a toujours été notre ennemi et...et... regarde ce qu'il t'as fait! C'est pas assez!? s'écria Harry en s'énervant davantage.

-Je sais, dit bêtement Hermione, je sais. Seulement, il semblait être différent. En septembre, il m'a dit que j'étais jolie. Il ne plaisantait pas. Et ensuite, j'ai vu une lueur de bon en lui.

-Mais Mione! Comment as tu pu penser une SEULE seconde à le suivre, à l'écouter?

-Je te l'ai dit! J'avais cru voir du bon...

-Et tu as eu tort! Un Malefoy RESTE un Malefoy!

Hermione soupira puis, tendit la lettre de Drago à Harry. Il la balaya du regard rapidement, puis revint à c'est chou!... TU VAS CROIRE ÇA? Il t'as fait marcher une fois, il pourrait le refaire encore et encore!!!

-Je n'en doute pas Harry. Mais j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est sincère cette fois...

-Un Malefoy, _sincère_? T'es tombée sur la tête. Ne me demande plus de t'aider...Oh et puis ruine ta vie si tu veux! Marie-toi avec lui, ayez beaucoup d'enfants et oublie pas de m'inviter à leurs baptêmes, même si j'viendrai pas! S-A-L-U-T.

Hermione regarda Harry s'éloigner, déboussolée. Peut importe, pour maintenant, elle allait s'installer la bibliothèque pour répondre à Drago. Le malentendu avec Harry allait s'arranger, c'était évident.

Elle entra donc dans le vaste local, s'assit et commença à écrire...

_Ma chère raison de vivre,_

_J'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'aimais autant. Je vivais un conte de fées. Du moins, je pensais que tu m'aimais, je pensais que je vivais un conte de fées. Mais j'ai eu tort, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, jusqu'à ce que ce hibou « ringard » fasse venir à moi un bout de papier. Oui, c'est bon. Je te crois. Ils disent tout l'temps qu'on doit laisser une deuxième chance. Dumbledore laisse toujours une deuxième chance, lui. Alors, moi aussi .Seulement, il me sera difficile de te pardonner. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller dans ton lit. Je ne mets plus un seul pied dans ta chambre. C'est tout._

_Je t'adore plus que tout,_

_Ta Sugar xxx_

Quand Drago ferma ce mot, il avait de la joie qui bouillonnait au dedans de lui mais aussi de la honte. Pourquoi il lui avait fait ça?

-Je suis un minable... vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

Après avoir tourné en rond plusieurs fois et en refusant catégoriquement de réécrire une autre lettre à Hermione car la dernière fois l'oiseau avait complètement foiré dans sa fenêtre à son retour, il décida enfin d'aller la voir.

-Elle ne veut plus entrer ici, mais moi, je peux toujours entrer chez elle.

En montant les escaliers 4 à 4, il aperçut un Gryffondor.

-HEY TOI! s'exclama-t-il en pointant le garçon, amène-moi à votre salle commune et ouvre la porte! J'dois voir Hermione Granger! Ça PRESSE!

L'élève eu tellement peur de Drago qu'il obéit sur-le-champ.

-Framboises Bleues! s'écria le jeune homme devant la grosse dame juste avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

En entrant, Malefoy se mit à crier dans la salle commune bondée, et à présent apeurée.

-HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

Ainsi, il monta les marche pour entrer dans la chambre de sa douce. Il défonça la porte qui était barrée, puis, y retrouva Hermione, endormie.

-Hermione...Hermione! chuchota-t-il pour la réveiller sans rien brusquer. Puis, il passa sa main réconfortante dans les cheveux de la brunette.

Elle se réveilla.

-D...Drago? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Tchut... tu peux me faire confiance, je te le jure. Je suis désolé.

Hermione regarda ses yeux gris profonds, qui exprimaient vraiment de la désolation, et mêmes, quelques larmes.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la fille.

-Tu peux me faire confiance... répéta-t-il.

Hermione le saisit par le cou pour recevoir un autre baiser. Un vrai cette fois. Elle ne le laisserait plus partir à présent.

Quand ils se lâchèrent, Hermione se mit à rire.

-C'est de l'arnaque Drago Malefoy...vous m'avez jeté un sort de charme avec vos beaux yeux et j'y suis tombée, sans jamais vouloir en ressortir... chuchota-t-elle, le regardant intensément.

Drago sourit. Hermione fit de même. Un couple sincère était né. Pour de vrai.


	13. Chicane et réconciliation

**CHICANE ET RÉCONCILIATION **

Les jours passaient plus lentement depuis que Drago et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Les autres élèves ne chuchotaient plus. Non, car ce n'était plus une rumeur, c'était une vérité constatée. Tout les professeurs de Poudlard étaient abasourdis. Même Dumbledore. Hermione croisait souvent Harry dans les couloirs, en plus des cours. Il était difficile de l'éviter. Quand ils se voyaient, Harry fuyait son amie du regard, portant un étrange intéressement à ses pieds, ou, il la mitraillait des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était tombée si bas. En entendant le retour de Ron, il était avec Cho. Le retour de Ron? Eh bien oui. Depuis 2 semaines environ, Ron était absent. Il avait attrapé le snolus, une maladie qui le faisait hoqueter tant de fois à la minute qu'il vomissait sans arrêt. Il avait du retourner chez lui, sinon, il aurait contaminer toute l'école.

-J'espère que Mme Weasley s'occupe bien de lui, pensa Harry. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne moi!

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Hermione étaient à l'extérieur, étendus dans l'herbe, contemplant les gros nuages de ouate. Puis, une pensée vint à Hermione.

-Drago... tu crois que Ron va bien? Il était vraiment mal quand il a quitté et on a pas reçu de ses nouvelles...

-Bah oui... Weasley est correct. Arrête de m'embêter avec lui.

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi il le détestait à ce point?

Elle se pencha vers Drago.

-Je t'en prie, porte un peu de respect envers mes amis. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit quelque chose contre Crabbe et Goyle moi? Non. Alors, svp... si tu prenais la peine de le connaître avant de le juger aussi! Et commence dont par l'appeler par son prénom, ça aidera!

-Il me déteste Mione... et ça tombe bien, MOI AUSSI! répondit Drago avec un sourire idiot.

Hermione soupira de nouveau, mais plus fort pour que son amoureux l'entende, puis, elle se recoucha dans l'herbe verte. Mais, elle se releva aussi vite.

-Bon, très bien. Je rentre moi. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque finir mon dernier devoir de sortilèges. C'est le dernier et en tant qu'élève modèle, je souhaite le remettre.

Elle vola un baiser en hâte à Drago, puis elle marcha vers le château. Malefoy était rester étendu, prêt à s'endormir, quand il entendit une démarche familière s'approcher de lui.

-Oh, manquais plus que lui! s'exclama Drago en voyant Harry venir vers lui.

-Dégage Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, et j'veux pas le savoir.

Harry s'assit à côté de Drago.

-J'viens te parler d'Hermione, murmura Harry.

Drago se redressa.

-T'as aucune leçon à me donner, Saint-Potter.

-Oh, je sais...je venais simplement te dire de lui faire attention. Mione est une fille fantastique. Prends-en soin, y'en a qu'une comme ça.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux plissés.

-Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je la bat à coup de balai? J'ai changé Potter. J'suis pas une tête dure enflée comme toi.

-Je suis au courant que tu as « changé ». Et je suis venu constater les faits. Je t'observe avec Mione depuis un bout de temps. C'est vrai, tu sembles plus le même. Mais tu resteras quand même un ennemi, celui qui nous a fait la vie dure pendant 5 ans, et, celui qui aura laissé une cicatrice sur le cœur d'Hermione en jouant avec elle, même si elle se croit forte.

-Je joue PLUS avec elle. Là, c'est assez, fais de l'air!

-Non, j'ai pas fini. Je suis aussi venu te dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, va falloir se respecter. Tu es le petit ami de ma meilleure amie. Donc, je vais te respecter en tant que « Petit ami d'Hermione ». C'est tout, ç'a s'arrête là. Hermione choisit sa vie, finit Harry en tendant une poignée de main à Drago.

Celui-ci le regarda avec méfiance, juste avant de donner une réponse à la main qui attendait.

-Ouais, d'accord. Mais ç'a s'arrête LÀ. Point. Ne pense pas que je vais te faire des sourires quand je vais te croiser ou encore pire, devenir ton ami.

Harry fit un demi-sourire et quitta, ayant l'impression qu'un des problèmes majeur de sa vie venait de se réglé.


	14. Mauvaise surprise

MAUVAISE SURPRISE 

Les jours s'envolaient à présent. L'excitation de fin d'année se sentait dans tout Poudlard. Les examens de fin d'année s'étaient déroulés la semaine dernière, et comme à l'habitude, Hermione les avaient tous passés avec succès, de même pour Drago, Harry et plusieurs autres. Ron était revenu il y avait maintenant 2 jours, plein de santé. Harry avait finalement parler à Hermione de son arrangement avec Malefoy, qui approuva, à son grand contentement. De plus, elle était heureuse de Ron soit de retour. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de lui que de Harry depuis la troisième année. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait carrément sauté au cou quand elle l'avait revu.

-RON! Tu m'as TELLEMENT manqué! Oh que j't'adore!

Naturellement, Ron avait rougi quand elle s'était jeté sur lui, mais, il était content de voir qu'il lui avait tant manqué.

Maintenant, il était 9h50, donc les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent à leur tout dernier cours de potions, accompagnés de Drago, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart derrière eux.

-G-É-N-I-A-L! Dernier! C'est comme un rêve... s'exclama Ron en entrant dans le cachot.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient sur une potion qui ne leur servirait vraiment à rien mais que Rogue leur avait donné pour les faire travailler quand même, Ron remarqua que Drago et Hermione se regardaient langoureusement à toutes les 30 secondes.

-C'est bizarre ça... se dit-il, un peu jaloux.

Le cours se termina rapidement, au grand bonheur de tous. Puis, vint l'heure du déjeuner. Ron vit que la place ou s'assoyait habituellement Hermione était occupée par du vide.

-Hey Harry! Où est Mione? Elle disparaît souvent je trouve...

-Ben euh... balbutia Harry, je n'en sais rien.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller à sa recherche, dit Ron en se levant.

-Non! s'écria Harry, mais il était trop tard. Ron avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle.

Ron cherchait dans tous les couloirs et ne manqua pas de vérifier à la bibliothèque, mais, en vain, car elle n'y était pas. Soudain, il entendit des voix venant du couloir des Serpentards. Il cru d'ailleurs entendre Hermione. Ron détestait ce couloir car il était sombre et souvent submergé d'élèves malfaisants. Mais cette fois, y'avait pas un chat. Et comme il voulait trouver son amie, il s'avança dans la pénombre de ce corridor morbide. Plus il avançait, plus le son de la voix augmentait. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'Hermione. Mais une voix de garçon se mêlait au rire de la jeune fille. Ron était curieux. Rendu au bout du passage, il s'arrêta net. Hermione était plaquée contre le mur, Malefoy l'entourant de ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient.

Ron se frotta les yeux. Puis, il se mit à marmonner, le son de sa voix augmentant de murmure à paroles très claires.

-Hermione et Malefoy... Mione et Drago? **PINCEZ-MOI!**

Hermione s'arrêta remarquant maintenant la présence de son ami à leur côté.

-Ron! Faut pas espionner les gens comme ça! dit-elle en riant.

Mais Ron lui, ne riait pas. Il alternait son regard entre Drago et Hermione, complètement stupéfait.

-Tu...tu es avec Malefoy? Tu... l'embrasse et tu... tu _L'AIMES_ surtout! s'écria le rouquin, comme insulté.

-Mais... Ron! Est-ce que ça va toi? Tu es pâle! répondit Hermione, inquiète.

-Tu... sors avec _Malefoy_?... **TU SORS AVEC MALEFOY?**

**-**Mais...oui Ron... tu étais parfaitement au courant voyons. Je te l'ai dit que je l'aimais au début des vacances de Noël...mais tu m'as coupé en disant que tu le savais déjà!

-Je croyais que tu allais dire HARRY! C'est pour ça que je disais être au courant!

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Hermione Granger! Tu me caches la vérité, à moi, ton ami, ton MEILLEUR ami depuis 6 ans! Tu m'as trahi! Tu sors avec notre ennemi! Ennemi depuis qu'on est haut comme 3 citrouilles!...Granger, ne vient plus jamais m'adresser la parole. JAMAIS T'ENTEND! C'EST FINI! **FINITE!** s'époumona Ron, avant de prendre la fuite, bouillonnant de rage, pleurant de tristesse.

Hermione regarda Ron s'enfuir, les yeux pleins d'eau. Jamais elle ne s'était chicanée comme ça avec lui. Malefoy mit alors ses bras autour de la brunette à présent anéantie.

-Ah, oublie ça...on est ensemble, c'est tout...

-Non Drago, dit-elle en se retournant brusquement, larmes coulantes. Ron est mon ami. Tu es mon amour. Ça ne se mélange pas. Point final.

Elle quitta en direction de son dortoir, laissant Drago dans la noirceur.

Arrivée en haut, elle décida d'écrire une lettre à Ron, puisqu'elle ne devait pas lui adresser la parole. Elle écrivit un mot à la hâte et se rendit de l'autre côté de la salle commune près du dortoir des gars, et donna le mot à Neville Londubat, lui faisant promettre qu'il la donnerait à Ron, sans la lire.


	15. Une fin tragique

**UNE FIN TRAGIQUE**

Il ne restait qu'une seule journée d'école. Hermione était profondément désespérée. Ron ne le regardait même pas, et refusait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son ex-amie. De plus, il n'avait pas donné de réponse à sa lettre. Elle ne savait même pas si il avait accepté de la lire. Et encore par-dessus tout, Drago était frustré contre elle car elle avait fait passer son ami avant son amour. Bref, c'était l'enfer.

La veille de la fin des classes, Hermione ne parla même pas à personne. Elle se réfugia dans son lit, tout de suite après le dîner. En arrivant, elle eut une surprise. Harry était là. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bouffis par les larmes.

Sans attendre, elle se rue dans ses bras.

-C'est pas juste ce qui m'arrive Harry! dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je croyais qu'il le savait! C'est pas ma faute! Oh Harry j'en peux plus! Ron était mon meilleur ami... et par dessus tout, Drago est furieux contre moi!!

Harry se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu pourrais pas lui parler toi, à Ron? continua-t-elle.

-J'ai essayé Mione. Mais dès que je mentionne la moindre chose qui ait rapport à toi, il fuit, il détourne le sujet. Il refuse d'écouter. Je suis navré...

Hermione pleura davantage.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant... Cho m'attend et je ne devrais pas être ici...

-Oh, d'accord...Au revoir Harry...

Harry laissa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Elle le regarda fermer la porte. Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et prit un bout de parchemin. Elle se mit à écrire un mot, des larmes faisant des coulisses sur le papier. Enfin, quand elle eut fini, elle avala quelque chose à boire et se coucha, laissant le mot tomber par terre.

Environ une heure plus tard, Lavande Brown entra dans la chambre, pour se coucher. Elle pila sur le papier. Lavande le ramassa et se mit à le lire, intriguée.

Subitement, son visage devint d'une pâleur extrême. Elle posa son regard sur Hermione dans le lit. Apeurée, elle se précipita en bas dans la Grande Salle.

-RON! HARRY!...DRAGO! C'est Hermione.... VITE, elle ne va pas bien! Vite vite! s'époumona la blondinette.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », les 3 garçons couraient jusqu'en haut à en perdre leur moindre souffle, suivit de Lavande.

-Pourvu que... Non, c'est impossible, marmonna Ron en fermant les yeux.

Harry plaqua la porte à la volée d'un revers de main. Il regarda Hermione étendue sur le baldaquin, imité par Ron et Drago. Ron couru jusqu'au lit. Il toucha le visage de son amie.

-Il est froid... murmura-t-il en pleurant.

Drago s'approcha de la table de chevet, et y vit un verre rempli de liquide mauve foncé, avec un papier froissé à côté. Il le prit, tremblant de tout son être.

_-Le « QuillerNowa », potion extrêmement puissante qui donne le même sort que « L'avada Kedavra » à celui qui la boit. Elle fait partie des potions interdites.-_

Ses yeux se retournèrent vers le verre, qui avait une trace de rouge à lèvres au bord. Détruit, Drago regarda Ron qui pleurait sur le corps inerte. Harry avait un second papier dans ses mains, que Lavande lui avait donné 2 secondes plus tôt, avant de se mettre à pleurer de panique.

Drago s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que Harry lisait le papier.

_À qui lira ceci_

_Ma vie, je n'en pouvait plus. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, mon amoureux est fâché contre moi et probablement que les deux ne me parleront plus jamais. Et Harry, que je prend encore un peu comme plus qu'un ami au fin fond de moi-même, ne m'aimera jamais. Partie ou je suis, je pourrai aimer les deux, et regarder Ron être heureux. Drago, je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Vit ta vie, sois heureux. Ron, pardonne-moi... j'te porterai toujours avec moi et t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur toi... et Harry... continue ta vie avec Cho, c'est une fille merveilleuse, et vivez le plus longtemps que vous pourrez ensemble. Et svp... pardonnez vous tous les trois._

_Je veille sur vous,_

_Hermione xxx_

-Elle est...plus de ce monde, chuchota Harry dans un souffle court. Elle est..._morte._

Il regarda Ron et Drago complètement anéantis. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sois bien là-haut, Mione. Sois mieux qu'ici... Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser sur le parchemin avant de le laisser tomber, et se laissa tomber du même coup, versant quelques larmes sur le tapis.

-Oui... sois bien, prends-soin de toi...

FIN

**J'vous l'avait tout de même dis que c'était pas terrible (lol) ! J'ai bâclée la fin pas mal je trouve… mais bon, c'était ma toute première fic alors, fallait bien que je commence quelque part! Une chance que je me suis améliorée tout de même… ben… j'espère en tout cas! Pis tant qu'à y être, allez dont lire mes autres fics, dont plusieurs traductions! ;)**

**Mayrim xxx**


End file.
